Let me go stop my pain big brother 2
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Raph/Mikey CHARACTER DEATH fic Art by NeoFox


Raph/Mikey's turn now!

I'm gonna make an interview after writing this fic… Hope the guys don't kill me before I start the 1st question O.O.

Sorry if I've broke your heart… but I'm so inspired these days! Has to be X-mas magic!

Wait… but that doesn't make any sense… does it?

Ok, ok… random moment…

Now, enjoy ^^

No… I don't own them T.T

DAMN YOU NICK!

**Let me go… stop my pain, big brother II**

We'd been ambushed,

we fought 'til our last breathe

we'd defeated them all

but the price of our victory was too high.

I can still remember it…

We were training,

you were goofing around… like always.

Then, The Foot appeared from nowhere…

I managed to knock them down

All of them!

Or that's what I thought;

I only heard you scream my name…

I can't remember what happened after that,

the world seemed to have moved faster than usual

After a couple of seconds

the Foot ran away

like the cowards they are.

You still were stand in front of me…

motionless

I asked you "what's wrong?"

You fainted

and fell in my arms…

In that moment,

with great horror,

I discovered a sword

plugged in your stomach.

I'm no doctor

I don't know what to do!

I called the guys

I pleaded them to hurry up.

Now, here we are

Alone… injured…

"_Raph… I-I'm… s-sca… scared!" _you say…

I know you are

I scared myself too

Yes. I admit… I'm scared,

scared of losing my brother…

My little brother.

My eyes are stinging…

I can't cry! I never cry!

"Yer gonna be ok, Mikey. Hang on!"

You try to smile,

You look pale… really pale.

You start to cough blood

I wipe it away of your mouth;

you take my hand

and press it on your cheek,

I can feel the tears resting on it.

Your eyes are half closed,

those cheerful and blue eyes

filled with joy and life before

and now

filled of pain and fear.

You seem to enjoy the warmth

of my hand on your cold face

I can see you smiling weakly…

But you're still crying.

I hate when you do that!

Don't you know I hate seeing you suffer like this?

Where the shell are you guys?

"_R-Raph…"_

"I'm here, Mikey… ya'll be ok, I promise"

Liar,

stupid liar!

"_Raphie…"_

That nickname…

you know it drives me crazy

but I can't be mad at you… not now

I'll smack ya later for that

Tch! Like if it would be a "later"…

NO!

Raphael, stop thinking like that!

He's gonna be ok!

Stop thinking like he's gonna…

Aww shell! I can feel something wet rolling down my face…

A tear drop?

Yeah… could be…

I hope Mikey doesn't notice it.

Oh-oh!

Too late…

Your hand is on my face now…

wiping my tears away.

First thing I see… blood on his hand…

"_D-don't cry Raphie… y-you n-never d-do that"_

I try to smile but it's impossible,

more tears come to my eyes.

You whimper a little,

"_R-Raphie… i-it h-hurts… s-so much…"_

"Donnie will patch ya up and ya'll be ok!"

"_Heh! Y-you're… a… b-bad… l-liar"_

Yeah, I know… I am.

You already know you're dying…

You start to cough again…

I lift your head a little, last thing I want

is you drowning on your own blood.

"_R-Raphie… I'm… c-cold…"_

I can only wrap my arms around him

I know it's useless

but at least it's something I can do

"There… feelin' warm now, bro?"

"_A little… t-thanks b-big bro"_

Hmmm… weird,

You never called me like that before,

or maybe you did.

I'm sorry I never paid attention to those loving words of yours

I'm so sorry.

I close my eyes fiercely

I can't stand seeing you like this!

I wish I could do something!

"_Raphie… I-I'm n-not gonna…"_

"Shut up! Don't cha dare to give up!" I yell angrily.

You whimper again and give me a scared gaze;

my temper… you're scared because of my temper.

I know I have to stay calm

but hearing you say those things…

I can't stand it!

"I'm sorry Mikey… I didn't wanna yell at ya"

Great… you're crying again… what a stupid I am!

"_Raphie… I don't w-wanna suffer any more… I can't stand it"_

"Mikey, please… ya hafta be strong! Yer… The Battle Nexus Champion, remember?"

Though I hate to say it… it's the only way I can make you smile again.

"_Y-yeah… I… I'm The… B-Battle… N-Nexus Champ-pion…"_

It's good to see your smile again

"_B-but… I'm… n-not… i-invincible… Raphie"_

I wish you were, Mikey.

"_H-hey… I n-need you… t-to do m-me a f-favor…"_

"What is it?"

"_Y-you have to… p-promise… y-you'll d-do it"_

"But what is it?"

"_P-promise me… and I-I'll t-tell y-you"_

"Ok, ok… I promise"

Even in this moment

You manage how to be annoying… geez!

"_R-remember… y-you promised i-it!"_

"I know, I know! Now, what is that favor?"

"_P-pull out the b-blade"_

"WHAT! Mikey, I won't do it!"

"_W-won't or c-can't?"_

My throat hurts

I can't talk right now

You have a serious gaze

You're not kidding… I wish you were!

I wish this would be one of your pranks…

but it's not.

"_Raph… I-I b-beg you… let me go… stop… m-my p-pain… b-big brother"_

How can you be talking like this?

Why you're giving up?

"_Raphie, p-please… I'll b-be in a b-better p-place _

_and… d-don't worry… I'll b-be waiting… f-for y-you"_

"Angels and demons can't be together bro"

Yeah… that's what I'll become

if I take your life:

A demon

"_Y-you're… n-not…a de… demon… __I'll… t-take you… t-to… Hea…ven, Raphie. I-I swear"_

"I don't deserve it"

"_Yes… y-you do… y-you're a great b-brother…_

_m-my… h-hero! Even if… y-you're a hothead s-sometimes"_

Heh! Still kidding… like always.

"_P-promise me… y-you'll k-keep laughing f-for me"_

Aww shell! Mikey, not the puppy eyes!

"_Raphie?"_

You're waiting my answer,

but what can I say?

If you die, then…

my laughter will die.

You are my laughter

How can I keep laughing

once you're gone?

"_Raphie… p-please… promise me"_

"Yeah, I promise"

"_One more thing… d-don't' t-try any 'funny thing' l-like… su…suicide… or I'll h-haunt ya e-every time y-you try… ok?"_

"Hehe… ok, ok. No funny things like that, Mikey. I promise"

"_Thanks Raphie!"_

Oh, please! Don't hug me!

I don't deserve your tenderness,

your love…

"_I'm r-ready… do it n-now"_

Yeah, you're ready

but I'm not.

I didn't wanna be the one who end with your life

but if I don't do it

then, those Foot ninjas are gonna have all the credit.

If you're gonna die

You're gonna do it with honor…

Heh! I sounded like Leo.

"Ok Mikey… this is gonna hurt"

"_Heh… I k-know that… don't t-think I'm s-stupid"_

You manage to laugh a little

I take the blade

my hands are shaking

and I can't hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry Mikey"

That's the last thing you hear

before I pull out the bloody blade…

I've never heard you screaming like this,

Your hands are gripping my shell tightly

and I feel some tears on my shoulder.

I caused you pain,

great pain…

"I'm sorry Mikey… I love ya, I love ya lil' bro"

I'm not gonna forgive myself for causing you so much pain.

My hands are covered with your blood

I'm starting to feel sick; sure I've taken many lives before…

and never regret a thing… they deserved it,

but… this is different…

I've taken my brother's life,

Your life, Mikey!

Your strength starts to abandon you

I barely feel your hands gripping my shell.

The blood is still pouring a lot from your wound.

God, why him?

Aren't there enough angels in heaven that you had to take Mikey?

My angel?

He's just a kid!

Why you're so selfish?

There are many scums in this world that deserve worse than this…

but You chose Mikey…

Why?

"_L-love you… b-big…b-bro…b-brother…"_

"Love ya too. You can go now"

"…'_k… R-Raphie…"_

Your last words… and you had to say that stupid nickname again…

Believe it or not… I'm gonna miss it.

The others are finally here

but it's too late now.

You're gone…

forever.

Donnie is devastated,

I can see him collapsing on his knees

crying fiercely.

Leo tries to soothe him

but he's also crying…

Our laughter,

our joy,

our hope,

our angel is gone.

But somehow… I know you're ok now,

You're not suffering anymore…

You're in peace, Mikey.


End file.
